The Beat Of Our Magic
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: Lily didn't remember a life different than the one she was leading now. Her mom used to tell her stories about a time where nothing was at it was now. Most of the days, Lily was enthralled by those stories. When she grew older, she learned that those were just that, stories. She lived day after day resigned to her fate until someone brought magic back into her life.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made.

 **Written for the Quidditch League – Season 5 Fanfiction Competition – Round 10**

 **Round 10 - Music Through the Decades**

 _Well, we're a good way into the season, so what better time to relax? Grab a glass of butterbeer, turn up the music and have fun!_

 _Try not to do too much embarrassing dancing though! You need to see these people again next round!_

Each position has been assigned the top hit from a different decade. Interpret these however you wish.

 ** **CAPTAIN:**** **2010s: Uptown Funk — Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars**

 **Used as inspiration:  
** ** _Come on, dance_** ** _  
_** ** _Jump on it_** ** _  
_** ** _If you sexy then flaunt it_** ** _  
_** ** _If you freaky then own it_** ** _  
_** ** _Don't brag about it, come show me_** ** _  
_** ** _Come on, dance_** ** _  
_** ** _Jump on it_** ** _  
_** ** _If you sexy then flaunt it_** ** _  
_** ** _Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_** ** _  
_** ** _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_**

 **Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps**

 **Word Count: 2956**

* * *

 **The Beat Of Our Magic**

Lily kept to the shadows, slowly creeping her way out. It was Saturday night, and she knew that on Saturdays there were always fewer eyes on her. If there ever was a chance for her to try, it would be now. Still, she had to be careful. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if she were to get caught. Keeping her ears peeled for any sound, she made her way outside.

She grinned when she made it out without anyone the wiser. She almost laughed, the exhilaration taking over her emotions, but she slapped a hand over her mouth at the last second. It wouldn't do to alert anyone of her successful escapade, not after it took all her courage to even try.

She looked around wide-eyed, she had seen these surroundings hundreds of times before, but it felt different now. Where should she go? How would she get there? What should she do? Lily didn't think she had ever had such freedom, it was a little overwhelming.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to let all of that get in the way. She had done it, now she needed to take advantage of it.

Lily ran.

She ran towards the small little road that lead deeper into the woods, knowing that there was a street soon after that would lead to the city. Even from this far she could see the bright city lights. She laughed when she was far enough away, her grin growing larger. This would be an adventure! No one could stop her now!

Ten minutes later, her enthusiasm was cut in half. She hadn't realized that the city was quite that far, the lights seemed so much closer. Still, she didn't give up. She would make it to the city, even if it took her all night to get there.

Fortunately, it didn't take Lily all night to get there. She looked around, awed by all the lights. The Muggles made the night look as bright as the day, it was enchanting. Not quite like magic, but close. Keeping to the shadows, she sneaked from street to street, trying to take everything in at once. However, she froze in place when she neared one of the many doors spread around the city. She gaped at it. She felt her heart beat to the rhythm of the sound coming from behind those doors. This… this was _music_. She closed her eyes, letting the beat sweep her mind away.

She didn't know how long she stood there, just staring at the door that was hiding a whole world from her, but the next moment she was aware, there was a hand over her mouth and she was being dragged into a shadowed alley.

Lily tried screaming as she struggled to get free, but the hand on her mouth tightened.

"Be quiet!"

Lily stilled at the hissed voice near her ear, eyes widening.

When they were swallowed by the shadows of the alley, Lily was let go, and she scurried away from the taller body behind her. She kept her head lowered, peeking at the woman from between her long red hair.

"Mom," Lily whispered, unable to take the silence for any longer.

Her mom raised a hand, silently telling her to stay quiet, and Lily snapped her mouth shut. She didn't think she had ever seen her mom so angry. Her mom's usually warm brown eyes—identical to her own—were chillingly frozen.

"I will assume that sanity momentarily left you," her mom said, still looking at her with those cold eyes. "Because that is the only explanation for why you left!"

"But Mom—"

"No, Lily!" Her mom shook her head. "I will not hear of it. You know the consequences for this." Her mom took a deep breath, seeming to age in front of her, and for the first time that night Lily felt bad for what she had done. The last thing she wanted was to worry her mom. "Stay in the shadows, follow me silently."

Lily nodded, looking down. She knew she was in for a lecture once they were back.

The way back seemed to take much longer than it took her to get to the city, but she stayed behind her mom, silently following her footsteps. She was brought out of her thoughts as her mom stopped and looked frantically around them.

"Mom?"

"Shush." Her mom gripped her arm, pulling her out of the road and into the shrubbery. "Listen, Lily, you need to stay hidden," her mom told her urgently, cupping her face between her work-calloused hands. "No matter what you hear or see, stay hidden, you understand?"

Lily nodded, and her mom's grip tightened.

"Say it, Lily. _Swear_ it."

"I swear."

Lily felt her magic surge up, just a little, just enough to make her word binding, and her mom's shoulder's slumped. Her mom leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, always."

Now Lily could hear them as well. Her eyes filled with tears, and she wrapped her arms around her mom.

"Please," she whispered, holding her mom as close as possible.

Her mom's arms wrapped around her for a moment, then she was pushed back into the shrubbery, hidden from view, and she could do nothing as her mom ran further down the road, only to be stopped by the Muggles.

The truck stopped in front of her mom, a harsh light pointing at her. Lily could easily see her mom's bright red hair and suntanned skin. Even in the shabby rags they were given, her mom looked beautiful.

"Identify yourself!" one of the armed, uniformed Muggles barked.

Her mom raised her head, and Lily knew that she was glaring at them even if she couldn't see her mom's expression.

"Ginevra Molly Potter."

"Witch," the same Muggle spat.

Another Muggle got out of the truck. "You know the consequences of being out, witch," this one said. "Tell us what you are doing here, and we might be able to atone your punishment."

Her mom laughed, and Lily flinched at the sound. It was nothing like the warm laugh Lily had grown up with.

"Why should I tell you anything, Muggle?" Lily had never heard her mom speak with such hatred. "I stopped believing in your… _mercy_ when I buried my eldest son."

The new Muggle raised his arm, and Lily could barely see the gun in his hand. No, no, no, no. _Mom, please, no_. Lily wanted to scream, to run to her mom, but her own magic was holding her in place. She had promised. Promised!

"Is that your final stance, witch?"

Her mom stood straighter, long fiery hair cascading down her back. "You will never be able to tame Magic. Magic will prevail. Magic is Might!"

The gun went off.

* * *

Lily woke with a strangled scream, the image of her mom falling to the ground burned into her mind. She wasn't surprised that she was having those dreams again, she was approaching the five year anniversary.

She couldn't believe that it had been almost five years since she had become an orphan. Well, maybe not an orphan. As far as she knew, her dad and older brother were in another camp. They had been separated when the Muggles won the war. They had separated all families. That made the witches and wizards hate them even more. The Muggles couldn't even leave them the comfort of family.

Lily shook her head, getting up from her small cot. She looked around, noticing all the other girls were still sleeping. She had been living with them since her mom had been killed, the orphan barracks. They were far too small to house as many as they did, especially since it look as if a new orphan joined them every day. Sometimes, one of the orphans had someone take them in, though the small huts given to the families weren't much better. They were just as cold, nothing more than four walls and a couple cots thrown in.

Lily closed her eyes. She needed a moment, just a moment, to pull herself together. Stories like hers weren't uncommon, and the last thing she wanted was even more pity. She hadn't been able to handle Pansy's gentle care when she had shown up that morning, pale and shaking and with blood on her hands. The Muggles had left her mom there on the dirt road as if she were nothing more than garbage. Lily clenched her fists, trying to erase the image from her mind. The last thing she needed was to be thinking about that when the Muggles came to collect them.

She got up, pulling on her threadbare shoes, and walked out of the barracks. Maybe she could get a slice of bread, or maybe some fruit. Those were usually the first things that disappeared in their morning meal.

She slowly made her way towards the mess hall, just a bigger gray building, with a few holes that counted as windows. Suddenly, she froze. There was something that didn't belong. Almost without her conscious thought, she turned towards a cluster of small huts, her feet taking her towards the more dilapidated one. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't possible. They all knew it wasn't allowed. They all knew what would happen if they did.

Almost afraid, she reached forward, soundlessly opening the door to the little hut. She froze in the threshold, staring at the blond boy sitting on the floor, with music flowing all around him, rising and falling with the motions of his hands.

Lily gasped, as the crescent hit, making her heart jump out of her chest. The boy snapped his head up, the music ceasing abruptly, his eyes wide and terrified.

For a moment, both were frozen in place; then, Lily ran.

* * *

Lily ran as fast as she could, blindly searching for the place she felt the safest in. Lily barely noticed Pansy jump from her cot as she barged into the small hut. Just like when she was small, she hid under the sink, pulling the curtain to complete the illusion of safety it always provided her.

Lily could hear nothing more than the pounding of her heart, still treacherously beating to the rhythm of the music the boy had been creating.

"Lily?"

Lily flinched, hitting her head on the underside of the skin. She didn't remember this space being so small.

The curtain was pulled aside slowly, and Pansy's lined face peeked in.

"What's wrong, Lily?"

Lily curled into herself, shaking her head. She heard Pansy sigh, then a gentle hand was patting her head.

"It's alright, little Red. I'll cover for you today, alright?"

Lily looked up into soft brown eyes—so much darker than her mom's but just as warm—and slowly nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered, hating just how young, how _weak_ , she sounded.

Pansy stroked her hair, smiling gently at her. "Don't mention it."

Pansy pulled the curtain back, leaving Lily in her little cubical under the sink. She hunched in on herself, hating that she was depending on Pansy's kindness again when Pansy had suffered so much already. She tried not to think about the nights she found Pansy crying into her gritty pillow, holding a picture of a little boy—her son, Lily later learned. Pansy didn't even know if he was alive. She had told Lily some time the previous year, that little Orion had been sent to another camp with her husband, Blaise. Pansy hadn't seen them in almost twelve years. Again, Pansy's story wasn't uncommon, and the spark of hatred she had for the Muggles kept on growing with every new story Lily learned about.

She hated them. Hated them, _hated_ them, and she was afraid that one day that hate would consume her, leaving nothing else in its wake.

Lily squeaked, jumping out of her skin, as the curtain was pulled back and bright blue eyes locked with her brown ones. She gaped at the boy looking back at her—it was the music boy!

They stood frozen for a moment, then the boy smiled.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Lorcan."

He continued to look at her, and Lily was sure he was expecting her name in return, but her throat had closed up, and she couldn't utter a sound.

"Well, sorry," he continued, when it became obvious that she wouldn't say anything, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask you not to tell anyone about what you saw. Please."

"How did you find me?" Lily asked, blushing when she realized she had ignored what the boy—Lorcan—had said.

"I ran after you. Then I waited for Pansy to leave before coming in." Lorcan sat down on the other side of the curtain.

"You know Pansy?" Lily sat a little straighter, not much because the sink didn't really allow for it, but enough so that she wasn't as far away from Lorcan as the little space allowed.

Lorcan nodded, a small smile spreading on his lips. "My mom went to school with her. They didn't really get along then, but she helped me when I was separated from Mom and sent here a few months ago." He shrugged. "I guess that the Muggles were good for something, at least. I don't think witches and wizards were ever as united as they are now."

"United in hate," Lily whispered.

"Better than divided by faith," Lorcan replied.

Lily crawled from under the sink, sitting in front of Lorcan. "I'm Lily." She held out her hand.

Lorcan smiled, shaking her hand. "Pleasure."

* * *

"Where have you been going?" Pansy asked her one afternoon, stopping Lily in her tracks.

She looked at Pansy wide-eyed, fidgeting slightly. Pansy raised an eyebrow, a wicked smirk spreading on her lips.

"My, my, did little Red find a boyfriend?"

"Pansy!" Lily squeaked, hiding her flaming face behind her hands.

Pansy laughed, ruffling her hair. "Well, if you don't tell me, I have to guess what's going on."

Lily looked up, frowning slightly. "Will you keep it a secret if I show you?"

Pansy stopped smiling, looking at her with dark eyes. "Is it something dangerous? Is it hurting you?"

Lily shook her head. "It's not hurting me." Lily didn't remember the last time she had felt so happy, actually.

"But it is dangerous…"

Lily didn't say anything. She knew they could all be killed if the Muggles ever found out.

Pansy sighed, shaking her head. "You're as troublesome as your dad, you know?" Pansy grinned at her. "Show me this dangerous secret."

Lily smiled, holding out her hand. Her smile only grew when Pansy took it and followed after her trustingly.

* * *

Lily smiled, looking around the orphan barracks. She had never expected that on that afternoon that she had shown Pansy her secret, that things would have changed this much. It was a few months after that, her sixteenth birthday actually, and things were so different in the slave camps, and it was all thanks to Lorcan and his music. She laughed as Pansy and Dennis danced passed her, grins on their lips.

Lorcan was sitting beside her, weaving his magic into beautiful music, and a moment later she called upon her own to join him, followed by over half of those present.

The feeling of her magic running through her body was exhilarating. Before Lorcan had shown her just how she could use magic, she had been trapped by the bracelets the Muggles had put on them to restrict their magic.

They had been so stupid, so blind. They couldn't restrain magic. Magic was in everything they did! What the Muggles had done was restrict the use of wands. With the bracelets they could not use their wands, their magic though, had always been there, waiting for their orders.

Of course, not everyone had believed it possible, but Lorcan was nothing if not persuasive, and as he had said: "What do you have to lose?"

After months and months of trying, of practicing, of learning what Luna, Lorcan's mom, had taught him, they had magic freely at their disposal once more. Now, they were waiting.

Everyone stopped suddenly, looking at the bright light that was descending into the barracks. Lily's breath hitched as she saw the beautiful stag stopping in front of her.

"Lily." Tears filled her eyes. It had been so long since she had heard his voice, so long. "My brave girl, we are ready. We are waiting on your signal. See you soon."

Silence followed the message, then Pansy threw her head back and laughed.

Lily stood up, the beat of the music rising with her, and looked at all the witches and wizards still looking at the beautiful Patronus with awe and longing.

"They're keeping this from us!" she shouted, climbing on top of the little cot. "This joy! This beauty! We are not slaves! We are Magic! We are Magic, and we will take back what's ours! Brothers, sisters, join me! Tonight, we will fight back! This will be the last Saturday where we are bound by these invisible chains! Believe me, come watch as the Muggles' tyranny comes to an end! Magic is Might!" she yelled into the room, laughing as they cheered, and the music grew louder, the beat faster.

She jumped down from the cot, reaching for Lorcan and making her way towards the front with Pansy. They marched out of the barracks, heads held high, and with the beat of their Magic as the sound of their war drums.

* * *

 **A.N.:** For those asking: No, I haven't given up on my multi-chapter fics. I am simply too busy at the moment to give them the attention they deserve. I will update again, I'm just not sure when it'll happen. I'm sorry about that, but I've just been so busy with work and writing my originals, that there's just not enough time in a day to do everything.


End file.
